DOWNTON
by Island Breeze
Summary: This story picks up in Season 5, it may or may not be an alternate ending, we'll just have to see what transpires.
1. Chapter 1

**Rules**

As Lady Edith leaned back against the plush chair in one of her favorite London establishments she looked over the crowd of diners noting familiar faces, categorizing who she knew from family connections and society functions and others she knew through Michael Gregson and her life at the Sketch. The low hum of polite conversation, silverware tapping against china, wine and champagne glasses tinkling and the busy quiet stir of host and wait staff was natural and oddly relaxing. Rules had a way of attracting young, busy people which is why the low hum of conversation was full of promise, ambition and purpose. Thing's were changing, Michael would have been part of it, capturing it all for the magazine. It was a good time to own a magazine . .

"You look as if you were a million miles away," came a warm and crisp Irish accent next to her.

That brought Edith back to earth guilty for how she had gotten lost in her own thoughts and she quickly replied to Tom's statement trying to sound cheerful, after all they were there to celebrate the next days nuptials, "I love Rules, I used to eat here, me and Michael Gregson. We had such happy times together, Michael and I."

Tom saw the shadow that came across Edith's eyes, better end that kind of reverie before Lady Mary and the bride to be arrived at any minute, so he said with more warmth than was merited taking his large Irish hand and covering Edith's hand giving a little squeeze, "There will more good times ahead."

She quickly glanced at him, her soulful brown eyes hiding nothing, all at once uncertainty, reserve, sadness, yearning as she asked, "Will there? "

Tom struggled with the emotion in her eyes, not sure what his response should be, he wasn't afraid that he knew, he wondered at feeling he needed to give reassurance, but was unfamiliar with why or how. In the half heartbeat as Tom considered perhaps this was the first time the two of them had ever been left alone which Edith read into it as an awkward pause and quickly changed the subject with a renewed interest, "Do you ever think of the children while you're away?"

Edith hosed her head flippantly as she asked, but Tom was still reading the eyes, while the manner was casual enough the big brown eyes were all interest. His curiosity was further peaked and obviously what he was supposed to treat lightly was an actual concern of her's. A glimmer of a smile played around his lips as he suddenly felt as if he were on the verge of solving a clever puzzle. As he was about to answer her, when a sudden rush of movement, fragrance, shimmer, grandeur caught both their attention as the mait`rede announced quietly to their table,

"Pardon madame, my lord, may I present Lady Mary Crawley and Miss Rose McClure"

He pulled out the chair for Mary who instead of sitting looked observantly at Tom and Edith a long calculated moment. Tom squirmed barely under her judicious gaze, and Edith looked as dull as ever. Mary was satisfied and sat down , cousin Rose following suit. Tom squirming was enough to put Mary in a good mood, she must keep him squirming the rest of the luncheon which suddenly became far more interesting even with the promise of enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Walk**

Walking from Downton Village proved to be a tedious affair in Lady Mary's opinion, as the entire household returned from the ceremony. To begin with, she was walking three astride with Edith and Tom, which was awkward especially as Edith refused to have little Marigold walk with the nanny, or fall behind. It's true that they both outranked Tom, but Tom was far superior company to her sister. She would fall behind herself getting Tom to join her except that Granny would be bound to make a crack at her expense. Instead she said,

"Don't you think your charge would rather walk with Master George and Sibbie? " adding drolly, "I'm sure she's having a marvelous time with all these adults. And besides she's not doing that dress or your pearls any favors."

Tom shot her an dour expression behind Edith's shoulder to which Mary shrugged in return mouthing silently,"What?"

Edith said with the slightest labor in her voice, Marigold wasn't heavy to carry, but she was getting taller and carrying her involved containing the growing limbs in a comfortable embrace which required a measure of exertion. Edith took Marigold's stuffed bear and had him kiss her little face until the child giggled so infectiously even Lord Grantham turned, looked back at them and warmly smiled. Mary was irked and Edith said playfully to her little girl instead of Mary, "how's that, is that better darling?" The young child clung even tighter to Edith who broke out in a happy smile. Tom watched the exchange invoking a warm smile of his own. Mary was tired of all the extravagance of emotion, and stepped back on her own volition to fall in step with the Dowager and Mrs Crawley.

Tom smiling to himself felt the tension break as Mary found another outlet for her boredom. Allowing him to contemplate the puzzle he had been working on for some time now, Edith had changed, this little girl coming into Lady Edith's life had made her kinder, softer, more reflective, warmer, and peaceful. She didn't attack Mary's snide remarks any longer, but more frequently let them wash over her only infuriating her older sister even more. It was more than that though just months ago she was frantic dismissing herself from dinner, running off to London leaving him behind to explain her sudden absence, and it was a complete change, and Tom was happy for her, but no young ward could bring so much relief unless they had been part of the distress. Tom knew the Dress, he had great respect for Mr. Drew, and he knew him to be a proud man. He couldn't imagine the man accepting a child into his family only to admit they, that he could no longer care for it. And Mrs. Drew, Tom didn't know her as well but he had seen her with the little girl, she was a doting mother, it was only after Marigold was brought to the Abbey that Mrs. Drew faced a remarked change. As Edith nuzzled little Marigold Tom thought what a pretty image they were, and he wanted to talk about what he had been thinking when he heard Mary's voice he turned back to see that she had left off walking with the Dowager to speak with Mr. Bates, and since his wife was in prison there was a lot to discuss, but looking back at the engaged, sharp witted and tongued Dowager, and Lord Grantham not but a few feet ahead of them, it still wasn't the time to ask Edith about this lucky child with russet copper ringlets that she chose to carry in her arms all the way from the village. Instead he offered,

"Would you like me to relieve you, I can carry Marigold the rest of the way."

Edith tilted her head and her chuckle teased the air, "What, now that we are nearly at the yard? Thank you but no, I like to hold her, it seems like she's grown so much since being at Downton. I just want to hold her while I can."

Tom grinned smugly, what he had been guessing at seemed confirmed with that remark. Edith suddenly realized her response may have given too much away and quickly said,

"You know, I forget how much I enjoy London."

And there was an end to her open nature, down came the veil and she became simply a woman carrying a child. Tom followed her lead, clearly it was too soon to talk about the subject and replied in turn, "Maybe you should go up there more often, take an interest in your publishing, get more involved in the business. You're clever enough, a good writer, they'd be lucky to have you."

Edith was happily surprised to hear Tom affirm the very ideas she had spent the past month trying to choose between as the best way to go forward. His confidence met her own and the security of her future seemed more reachable than ever before, and Edith wanted to suddenly confide in him and wish they were walking alone together instead of with the entire house. But with intensity she looked at him over Marigold's touseled curls saying, "You know Mary always talks like she's the only one who will miss you when you go, but I will too."

Tom replied sincerely as if transferring his own strength to her, "As I'll miss you." Their eyes locked for a long moment, neither of them were the same people they once were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning Preparations**

Tom stepped out of his room the house was heavy with the silence of sleeping residents. He enjoyed this time of day, he felt as if being among the first of the family to be awake somehow he was looking over the family. And he was likewise aware it eased his conscience by reminding him he was not living off this family but managing the trust for them, for a little longer anyway until he went to America in a few more months. He didn't need to think about that just yet he still had to get through this week, and just thinking about joining Lord Sinderby's grouse hunt made him anxious wishing he were leaving for America now and not packing for Brancaster. He squared his shoulders as if steeling himself for what lay ahead, that is until he rounded the corner to the nursery, where he saw Lady Edith exiting the room whispering directions to the nanny. He smiled, he was a good father to little Sybil, and Edith was most certainly a good mother as he marked more and more how often the children came up in her conversations, how often he saw her at the nursery, not usually this early in the morning however. Tom quietly came up as she turned to leave and caught her by surprise,

"Oh, good morning," she whispered almost shyly.

Tom replied good humoredly, "Good morning, you're up early aren't you?"

He could see her blush even in the soft lamp light in the hallway. She lowered her head responding, "I have to write to my editor before we leave for Brancaster and I wanted to let nanny know to bring Marigold down early today so I can see her before we leave."

Tom smiled warmly at her and reached out and touched her arm with understanding, "I'm here to ask nanny the same thing, shall we go down together?"

"Certainly, I much prefer it to being alone." Edith answered almost too honestly.

Tom gave her arm a little squeeze, "I won't take but a minute."

"Take as long as you like, they're all sleeping beauties this morning."

Tom addressed the nanny, "Good morning Nanny, would you please bring down Miss Sibbie when you bring. .just bring down all the children when you bring down Miss Marigold, I know we will all want to see them before we leave this morning."

"Very good sir, I believe Lady Edith said at least a quarter to eleven."

Tom looked past the nanny into the nursery, Sibbie's face was hidden by her blanket and favorite toy bear but he saw the rise and fall of slumbering breaths and was satisfied.

"Yes thank you Nanny." He nodded politely and turned back to Edith, who's face was glowing. He cocked his head ever slightly asking still in soft tones as they turned to walk down the hallway, "What? What are you smiling at?"

"You, I'm smiling at you." She stepped closer to him as they rounded the corner to the hallway leading to the main staircase.

Tom considered but clearly Edith was in a good mood this morning, if he brought up her motherly interest in Marigold that might change so instead he decided to say, "You have a beautiful smile, you should share it more often."

Her big eyes looked at him appreciatively and with question, she knew better than to accuse him of being a flirt and simply said, "It feels good to smile again."

Maybe it was the intimacy of the hallway, the solitude of the morning, or his own situation that made him ask, "Do you ever think there will be a new . ." no he couldn't say romance it hung unspoken in the air and he evasively added, "adventure in your life?"

Edith stopped in the hall, the crisp light of morning reaching around the opening into the landing just a few feet away from where they stopped, "Adventure. .I have a magazine to run, a . .a. .Marigold, a flat in London to decide what to do with, I think I have plenty of unfinished adventures. That question is for you, is that why you want to go to America? Is it your quest for adventure."

Tom stepped a little closer so his voice wouldn't travel, "I like to think there's always adventure if we want it, have the courage to try, like you are doing."

It was a pregnant pause in which he turned the conversation and landed on the subject he had wanted to discuss for weeks. Edith's eyes faltered as she shifted under his friendly gaze, she felt like they were on the brink of something very special, she wanted to confide in someone, she liked Tom and when she was with her daughter she often felt his eyes on her, watching. She looked at him for a long minute, into his welcoming eyes and drew in a shaky breath. Tom discovered he was holding his own breath, was she about to tell him, he saw her shoulders tremble ever so slightly and felt guilty as if he somehow were forcing a confession. That's not what he wanted, and the tightly woven cocoon for secret sharing was broken when his eyes shifted down toward the opposite hall. That was all it took, that look toward the family rooms, and Edith remembered how closely Tom and Mary worked together. When Tom looked at her again, all the softness, companionship, had turned hard, controlled, she shook her head as if waking from a dream and said firmly, "Yes I suppose it takes courage to be your own person, with a family like ours."

She continued towards the staircase, even her footsteps were more determined. Tom realized the moment was over, and he felt the blame, to make it up he said walking close enough to her their arms were touching even though the hallway had completely opened up, "And I admire you for that."

She looked hesitantly at him, his eyes were all earnestness and she responded in kind, "Just know Tom, I will back you up whatever you decide, America, I don't believe Germany is a good place right now, Patagonia, I will support you."

Edith said it with so much confidence Tom felt inspired, to be honest with himself there were times he even doubted he was going away. He chuckled as they took the first step together, "I can't say my adventures will ever take me as far as Patagonia, as exotic as it sounds. And you're right about Germany, no worries there. America for now. But tell me more about this letter you're writing to your editor."

And together they walked into the library.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diversions**

With the Dowager's tales of Prince Kuragin over the family breakfast, everyone had a difficult time getting on with the business of leaving for Brancaster. But her story was so fascinating as it was a secret for the majority of their lives no one could pull away. The opinion was it was a welcome relief to thinking too intensely about being reunited with Lord Sinderby and so soon after Rose's wedding. Her relationship with her in-laws was challenging at best, but now to bring the whole family to be together for an entire week, it wouldn't matter how large the estate was if Lord Sinderby was provoked or displeased, and Rose would ultimately pay the price in her marriage. The grouse hunt was something the men had in common, and the Crawleys were planning on making the most of it for the family, and Rose was family, and as equally likeable, sweet natured and kind spirited. But now the diversion of Prince and Princess Kuragin's story was over, everyone realized the morning had progressed more than anyone expected and there wasn't much time left for final checklist. Tom had planned to visit one of the nearby farms but now realized he didn't have time. As they exited the dining room Tom caught up with Edith caught her by the elbow and asked,

"What time did you tell Nanny to bring down the children?"

"At least quarter to eleven. Why is it not enough time?" Edith worried.

"No it's not that, I have to reorganize my plan before we leave is all." Tom called over his shoulder, "Don't leave without me."

"You'd never be that lucky," Edith replied sarcastically.

Tom looked back with a big grin that lit up his entire face, it felt good knowing he was not the only one anxious about this trip. The Dowager came up behind Edith observing from the dining room door as Edith was crossing the massive hallway to the library. She made it to her granddaughter's side with unexpected swiftness as Tom exited the front door. Edith heard the quick rustle of tafeta and the significant tapping of her walking stick before she heard,

"Tsk, tsk, darling. You don't want to sound like you're complaining." The Dowager warned ominously, referencing Edith's own remark to her over breakfast. She had not wanted to humiliate the girl in front of everyone, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give her a set down privately which she expertly did by saying, "surely, you're not wearing that ensemble to Brancaster are you? Tell me you do intend on changing. Really my dear, we can't let Mary be first at everything."

The Dowager knew that remark had hit the target as Edith came to a stop, silent, regaining her composure, and with a beleaguered sag of the shoulders replied "Of course not, thank you Granny."

The Dowager looked her up and down, her pride satisfied, "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

A doorman hurried by with some of the baggage and she added, "I must be off the longer I stay the more this place resembles a train station, really must they run as they do, the luggage will arrive before the family."

The Dowager stepped towards the door, now to regally leave things so as not to be a prick she said, "I'll see you off at the train station."

Edith only minorly hurt by the previous snub said in a bewildered tone, "All right I'll tell Papa."

And the women went in opposite directions. Edith continued into the library, now distracted from picking reading material to travel with, and more focused on her dresses, what she had packed, what was still in her wardrobe, the cases about to be carried down. Thoroughly frustrated she looked at the large collection which she had intended to browse leisurely and instead all she could think about was her grandmother's comparison and instead she marched out of the library to head up to her room, her eyes swimming with hot tears. The long week ahead had instantly become longer, her private world snatched out of her reach, and she ran into Tom, who was crossing the hall to find to Lord Grantham.

He caught her before they collided, as Moseley hurried by with more cases, "What's the hurry, you said you were already packed."

Edith gave a sardonic chuckle replying, "I think I forgot a case."

Tom was surprised, traveling with mountains of luggage was usually Mary's prerequisite, Edith was more functional, efficient. Seeing the surprise in Tom's face gave her grandmother's remark more credence and Edith lay a hand on Tom's arm requesting earnestly, "Tom, would you do something for me?"

He answered curious but without reserve, "Anything, what do you need?"

Edith blushed feeling the request was suddenly personal, "I need some reading material for the week, would you mind just picking out a few books."

Edith was right this was a personal request, Tom suddenly wished he had not agreed so eagerly the reluctance was on his face and Edith squeeze his hands in appreciation before he could protest saying, "Thank you Tom, you're a dear."

Tom swallowed regretfully, "I'm a dear." He shook his head watching Edith head up th staircase. He turned to see Carson awkwardly acting as if he had not noticed or was concerned but Tom knew better and decided the best way to discharge his duty was to pass it on to a better man, or avid reader at least. And suddenly he was smiling again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Requests**

Edith came downstairs in a smartly suited flowy dress, her blue coat over her arm, hat in hand. She felt better out of that thick orange dress from earlier that morning, this dress made her feel young and open to possibilities. The foyer was empty so she still had time to dash into the library. Reordering her luggage, changing, all without a lady's maid had saved her so much time, and when she rang to have her luggage taken down she was confident her decisions would impress even her grandmother. She smiled to herself, wouldn't the family be surprised, they had not seen much of her London attire, except what she traveled in to and from Downton. And if the change didn't go over well she could blame Granny. She ducked into the library and started browsing the shelves, selecting one slender volume of prose, two novels, and. .

"Pardon me Lady Edith," broke Carson's voice into her deliberations, "I thought you should know that Mr. Branson asked me to select some reading material for you during your stay at Brancaster. I did make a selection recommended for young ladies by Ms. Hughes, but I am sure you can understand it was an unusual request. Mr. Bates being the great reader among us donated his own book, which I believe he said was like a companion to him. .And I do not suggest your taste is the same as Mr. Bates but perhaps you may understand if the selection is not appealing to you. But as I see you are making your own selection I am more than happy to remove the parcel already packed into the car."

Edith was both annoyed at being interrupted again and as the story of unnecessary work came so eloquently from Carson, she was annoyed with herself for having asked for Tom's assistance in the first place. She gave a terse smile to Carson saying,

"No please, I would love to read all of your selections. Please thank Ms. Hughes and Mr. Bates for me. You have saved me so much time it is very appreciated, I assure you."

Lord Grantham's voice echoed from the foyer, "Are we all here?"

Edith clutched the three books she had in hand, turned to leave and said, "Thank you Carson for all of your help. Enjoy the week without having us all underfoot."

"Please rest assured my lady, you are the ones who will be missed. I think I can speak for all of the staff that we wish everyone safe travels."

Edith nodded an acknowledgement over her shoulder as she rushed to meet the family who's footsteps were nearing the door. As she quickly exited the room she took Tom by surprise as he was the closest in proximity, Lord Grantham seeing her was pleased as promptness and keeping on schedule were top priorities to him. Edith asked with sudden anxiety, "Where are the children? Nanny said she would bring them down."

Tom replied, "They're outside." As Edith joined them Tom caught sight of Carson who gave him a direct and somber look before returning to the household duties. Tom wondered what that was in regards to as he stepped outdoors and Sibbie ran up to him. He knelt down and embraced her,

"Oh my little girl is growing up so much. Will you still love your Daddy when I come back?"

She wriggled as he playfully squeezed her, "Yes Daddy all the time."

Tom added, "And will you play nice with George and Marigold, and listen to Nanny?"

He gave her a tickle and she answered between giggles, "If they are nice to me. I will share my bear with Mauri. And let George hold my hand."

Tom snickered and hugged her again, "I love you Sibbie! And I will miss you everyday until I come home."

One last big hug and then he released her to run back to the other children as Marigold's face was growing sadder by the step as Edith handed her back to Nanny and turned to get into the car. Barrow saw that everyone was in vehicles, luggage was secure and last of all he got into the front seat of Lord Grantham's car with the chauffer.


	6. Chapter 6

**DEPARTURE**

Edith settled into her seat in first class on the train, glancing at Mary and her parents saying their goodbyes to Granny on the platform. Tom, headed to his own seat, stopped before passing by and inquired,

"Did you find the books?"

It was always hard leaving Marigold and this was the longest time Edith would be away from her since she had moved into Downton. Added to that getting reading recommendations from the staff had been embarrassing, after all she owned a reputable London magazine which they probably didn't even read, so it had been a quiet car ride to the train station causing even Mary to ask if they were at odds with one another before requesting all disagreements wait until they arrived at Brancaster an estate so large they wouldn't even have to set eyes on one another if they didn't want to. Edith looked up at Tom as she pulled off her gloves and said quietly,

"If it was too much trouble to do it yourself why didn't you just say so, instead I hear from our butler that his staff have discussed and chosen what they think I should read. Really Tom it was so embarassing."

Tom was irritated at Edith's tone as well as her implication, his jaw visibly tightened as he said, "I did you a favor, at your request." Part of him wanted to add, 'I'm not a servant.'

Edith countered, "Yes, I suppose you did ask Carson to find, something."

Tom wasn't used to this side of Edith, even though he had witnessed many quarrels between her and Mary, and replied with some exasperation of his own, "Don't be petulant Edith."

As the words left his mouth he regretted them, Edith arched her back and turned towards the window insulted. Tom realized things were getting out of hand and Lord Grantham was kissing his mother goodbye on the cheek and any freedom to talk candidly would be gone so he said quickly, "We were both running out of time and I didn't know what you would enjoy, so I asked Mr. Carson. I had no idea he'd mention it to anyone else, least of all you. But I picked out something as well, and added it to the collection, if that means anything to you now. Did you ever think that perhaps looking at things through the eyes of other people could be a real benefit to you. ." She turned and looked up at him her hands clinched tightly in her lap full of pent up emotion, her big brown eyes looking intensely at him, her lips tightly pressed together in an effort to keep everything contained. Tom's own eyes softened and he emphatically added, "for your magazine, it can only help you understand your audience." He saw Lady Grantham boarding the train and moved off to take his seat. Saying feebly, "I've disappointed you, I'm sorry."

Edith's expression softened and she leaned into the aisle to guarantee he heard her, "No, don't say that, and of course you are right. I misunderstood, thank you Tom."

Tom sat in the next row down, a row he had to himself, facing her, and was a little uneasy. Edith's face was all honesty, she definitely wore everything on her sleeve and he couldn't help but compare that he would have never gotten off so easy if it had been Mary he were talking to. He gave her a sad little smile, perhaps going with the family on this trip was a mistake. He could have stayed behind at Downton, not many agents go grouse hunting with estate families. Tom looked out the window deep in thought. He missed Sybil.


	7. Chapter 7

**Brancaster Castle**

The Crawley family disembarked from the village station much they had arrived at the one in Downton. As the chauffeur closed the door to the car Mary, Edith, and Tom shared, he spoke up, having considered on the train that in this situation he had some advantage. In the dining car on the train it became clear it wasn't just Tom, the entire family was stressed about this trip, adding to that Lord Grantham didn't seem to be feeling well and was annoyed with Lady Grantham fussing over him. That was when Tom decided to overcome his own lack of confidence, he had spent the better part of three years adjusting to this family that he had come to love, adapting to pass a week with Lord and Lady Sinderby wouldn't be anymore difficult than what his life had already required for Sibbie's sake, and the memory of Sybil. He couldn't convey that to Mary and Edith, but he could help smooth any tensions, as Mary had said over lunch, "We stick together." In the car however he said with some cheer to rally them,

"It will be nice to see Rose again, and see how she is getting on."

Rose was a favorite pet of Mary's and she spoke up rather defensively, "I imagine the same as any newlywed."

Edith looked quizzically at Mary and then matter of factly at Tom, "I'm sure after dealing with her own parents, especially Lady Susan, life with Atticus is a dream."

Tom's eyes smiled at her, things seemed back to normal, and he was glad to hear she thought so well of Atticus. Edith's observation surprised Mary, and her sharp eyes caught the smile that passed between the two, she felt jealous Edith should mention Rose's mother, but reminded herself Tom was in London when the ugly business played out at the wedding. Still Mary didn't like where the conversation was heading if Edith was steering it and so she turned tables on them both saying cattily, "Perhaps, well it looks like the two of you made up, what were you at odds about earlier anyway?"

Tom breathed in deeply to come up with an answer but Edith used to sparring with Mary said smoothly, "I don't know why you insist Tom and I aren't getting along. I was worried about nanny taking the children to Lake Gormire, I told you at lunch."

Mary was barely listening to Edith, but her eyes were watching Tom's face like a hawk and Tom knew his cue saying severely to Edith, "I agree with Mary, it will be nice for the children to have a holiday, and I know Nanny will enjoy it." He then directed to Mary, "Do you know who else will join us, did Rose mention who had been invited?"

Mary was satisfied and Edith looked out the car window at the peaceful landscaping rolling by with a complacent smile. Tom kept a lively conversation going with Mary, Edith only occasionally chiming in until they finally reached the main gate to Brancaster Castle. As the car travelled down the winding drive Edith finally said, "I don't believe Papa did justice to this place when he was describing it."

Even Mary said looking out at the walls, the towers, and sheer size, "Good golly." Then added, "Well Papa hasn't visited here in who knows how long, but I rather think he was incapable of capturing the experience completely."

Tom found he was battling with his security again, as the grandness of the castle seemed to emphasize everyone else's inferiority. The car pulled into the massive enclosed guest entrance behind of Lord and Lady Grantham's car which they were already climbing out of. When the car came to a stop and the chauffeur came around and opened the door, Tom chivalrously leaned forward and offered Mary,

"Allow me" and he climbed out first then extended a hand. She climbed out and followed her parents who were already being welcomed by Rose. Tom extended his hand once again for Edith, saying in a low whisper as he assisted her out of the car, "Its believed this castle was once the home of Sir Lancelot."

Edith's eyes suddenly sparkled, "Really? That's fascinating, how do you know that?"

As they walked together to catch up with the others already approaching the foyer he added, "And there's a dungeon here from the 14th century."

Edith whispered back, "I rather think I'd like to see that, would you?"

Tom nodded saying, "I certainly would." As they joined the rest of the family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Conversations**

Lady Sinderby had a generous tea prepared for her guests, welcoming them to Brancaster. The state rooms were so large that she selected the smaller antelibrary with its lowered ceiling, gold tones and furnishings to create a warm and inviting atmosphere for Rose's family, and then pulled her son into a conversation off to the side so everyone would pair off naturally setting the tone for the week. This practically forced Lord Sinderby to talk with Lord and Lady Grantham, as Rose pulled Mary to the side, Edith and Tom were both relieved to have one another.

Tom asked, "What do you think? Is it what you imagined?"

Edith glanced around the room, her father's shoulders were too high, almost as if bracing himself for this conversation with Lord Sinderby, even her mother was overly stiff her head inclined toward Robert as if guarding him from mispeaking. Edith replied, "I don't think I've been here long enough to form an opinion worth sharing. I like this room, dare I say it's even cozy. It's no Downton."

Tom broke into a knowing smile saying warmly, "No it certainly is not. What do you think of the butler."

Edith looked at Stowell, who stood not back quite far enough to hide his heavy brows, deep but narrow eyes, or the permanent scowl that time seemed to have etched into his face. She added, "I'd say he doesn't seem to care for you, but I'm afraid he doesn't seem to like anyone."

Stowell, feeling he was under some scrutiny, looked their way as Barrow and a footman moved among the room. Tom said, "No I believe you're right, but then he doesn't have to either, I'm only here for the week." Tom leaned his head closer to Edith saying more quietly, "It seems as if he knows I was once the chauffeur."

Edith also leaned closer asking skeptically ,"Do you really think that is his reason, if so its incredible he should know. And to treat you that way as an invited guest."

But just as the words left her mouth Lord Sinderby called out loudly and abruptly to Mr. Barrow to bring back milk for his tea. Tom saw his moment and whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Watch this." As Barrow stiffly and with a scowl walked past them, Tom turned and addressed the stoic Stowell , "Excuse me, may I get some more suuu. .g. ."

Tom never finished his sentence Stowell turned and walked away."

Edith announced for the room to hear, "How rude!"

Everyone went quiet for a moment but then Lord Sinderby continued his conversation. Rose standing with Mary said loud enough for Tom and Edith alone to hear, "I'm afraid Stowell is such a snob."

It wasn't enough to make Edith's frown go away and she offered, "I'm so sorry Tom, allow me to get you some sugar."

Tom's eyes smiled at her as he replied, "No, thank you, I just wanted to prove my point."

Edith's eyes were troubled as she surprised him suddenly asking, "Has it been like that for you at Downton, I mean by us, by the staff?"

Tom's eyes froze as he battled internally with his own standards, his mind flooded with so many memories. Edith lay a hand on his arm saying with all gentle compassion as she saw the answer written across his now solemn face, "Tom I am sorry, I am sorry for all of us," and she leaned in to catch his eye more intently, "And I am sorry for my share in it. I hope you don't feel that way now, with us, with me, or that we. .I . .ever make you feel that way again."

Mary caught the gesture and it intrigued her enough she only heard Rose's voice and lost track of the thread of the conversation, as she wondered what they could possibly be discussing. Meanwhile Tom acknowledged the full sincerity that shone in Edith's face and felt a new bond and appreciation for her, outwardly though he shrugged and said good naturedly,

"Well it's not like that anymore, after all I'm here on holiday, we're here on holiday, and the grouse hunt aside, what do you say about some fun and adventure while we are here?"

Edith caught onto the edge of excitement that tinged his voice and brightened at his suggestion, "Just the mention of holiday, it's so what I need, what do you have in mind, the dungeons?"

Tom grinned like a boy, "Indeed I do, let's come up with a plan to get the key to see them, and whoever comes up with it, has to do something outrageous for the other person."

Edith came alive at the suggestion, it reminded her of the games she and Larry Grey used to play when they were younger, often getting Larry into trouble and herself reprimanded. She responded, "It sounds more like a dare than a deal, but very fun. . "

Mary broke into the conversation feeling left out and now very curious, "What sounds very fun, what are you concocting here Tom?"

Rose stepped forward to join them as well, seeing that Atticus and his mother had joined the discussion with Uncle Robert and Aunt Cora, just as Tom said, "Edith and I were just saying how we would like to go down one night to see the dungeons. They date back to the 14th century."

Mary shuddered, "Not me, I've had my fill of prisons since my trip to London. Besides, Do you really think Lord Hexham just left the keys with the staff?"

Rose always ready for a new adventure didn't take Mary's view and suggested eagerly, "Count Atticus and I in, maybe he can find out a way we can get down there. And at night too, wouldn't that be thrilling. "

Mary crossed her arms, "Aren't we all too old for such childish pranks?"

All she could think of was the sound of the heavy iron doors closing behind her again and again when she went to visit Anna. It had taken all her nerve to hold to her resolve, this was the last thing she wanted to do, let Rose and the others scheme all they like. She doubted they would have much success anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Priory Lunch**

As the courses began for lunch in the Priory dining hall, part of the immense Brancaster estate, Edith who had kept Rose company while sporting Attticus on the hunt had enjoyed herself more than she ever could have anticipated. Rose was caught up with Tom's suggestion and had already mentioned it to Atticus who as she put it "was ever so full of great ideas". Atticus knew a way they could get keys to anywhere on the estate, Rose had been almost breathless with excitement, when she had revealed that the estate agent would be joining their hunting party the next day. And to secure the coveted prize, Atticus was going to include the agent in the dinner invitation as well. Rose's enthusiasm was contagious, and Edith was soon caught up in all of Rose's plans and in between shots she even managed to get Atticus's permission to share their big secret, one even Mary didn't know of yet, their plans to go to America. She tried to convince Edith she only told her to test the water so to speak, but Edith knew from experience you just couldn't contain Rose. And before she knew it she was sharing memories of her few visits to see her Grandmother. The time had passed quickly and Edith felt young and quite carefree by the time they joined the rest of the shooting party at the Priory. Now sitting next to Lord Sinderby solemn as a judge, and across from her father Edith felt her lightheartedness evaporate. Lord Sinderby had barely responded to her quiet inquiries about the shoot and in the harsh quiet next to him she reproached herself for having forgotten her responsibilities. Tom sitting on the other side had remarked when they had walked into the dining hall together that he never knew she like hunting so much, she was so cheerful and bright. And now in a matter of minutes he could sense the change in her, made evident when she said at the table to no one in particular,

"I wonder what the children are doing now?"

Tom was startled by the question. He had spoke of Sibbie to Rachel, Lady Sinderby, in response to her questions while in between shots, but for Edith just to bring the children up so unexpectedly might raise suspicions and he quickly and firmly said, "They're not worrying about us."

Edith tilted her head in his direction pulling herself together saying, "Of course you're right."

But the little corners of her mouth were downcast, her brows were still arched in worry. Tom glanced across the table at Lord Grantham who to his surprise added in good humor, "I'm sure they're being spoiled to death."

Edith took reassurance from this unexpected source and gestured as if her remark were nonsense saying, "Of course they are."

Tom smiled at Lord Grantham who was looking at his daughter with such warmth that Tom realized he must know, somehow he must have learned the truth about little Marigold. Tom glanced at Edith but she was declining the plate Stowell had offered her and had not noticed. Once Tom finally managed to get Stowell to serve him, and humbly thanked the butler he placed his hand back on the napkin across his lap and momentarily Edith's hand found its way on top of his own and she gave him the slightest reassuring squeeze as she looked down the table past him to Mary who sat on his other side talking busily to Rose. As Edith drew her hand away Tom held onto it for a second longer pressing her fingers lightly in appreciation. It was the briefest of movements but seemed to hang suspended of time. Then Edith asked him,

"Have you made any progress with our plans, because I have, as have Rose and Atticus."

Even though Lord Sinderby was turned towards Cora, he heard every word and made a mental note to question Atticus later."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Dinner**

The grand dining room at Brancaster sat 14 guests including the Sinderby's. This first night Lord Sinderby included friends and close neighbors of the Hexham family. Lady Sinderby placed them by Tom since they did not know him, thus pleasing her husband's aristocratic demands, and she hoped, making conversation less challenging for Tom who she highly regarded after their frank conversation that morning. And she would have been pleased at her success because Tom was quite comfortable sitting between Lady Percy from a neighboring estate and Lady Edith, although it was difficult to tell because while he had long ago submitted to the full evening wear and stiff shirt fronts he was still ill at ease in them as his shoulders still had the tendency to slump at the end of the day, only to have the shirt remind him there was no option but to stand or sit completely straight. As he turned to speak to Edith he only turned his head in her direction, his upper body locked into place .

Keeping a soft voice to avoid being overheard he asked, "Have you looked over your book selection yet?"

Edith was not encumbered and leaned more in his direction for conversation, "I have, and is it bad manners to say among all these potential conversations to be had that I am actually looking forward to going up and reading?"

Tom's eyes creased with his smile, "You are happy with the selection then?"

Edith said eagerly, "I really am, you were completely right about other people perspectives. I should have trusted you."

Tom dropped his eyes, because asking Carson to help him came mainly from his time constraint rather than helping Edith broaden her horizons. And with the trust that had developed between them, Tom felt he still needed to explain things so there was no misunderstanding, but he was very aware that time was neither now or here, and instead he asked with curiosity,

"So which book are you most eager to start?"

At the question, Edith blushed deeply and Tom noticed her hands fumbling with the napkin in her lap, so that he completely turned his head to look at her fully, his curiosity fully aroused and even more so as Edith almost stammered in a low tone, "Well. . there is a book of. . of poetry that looks very inviting."

Tom grinned, more at her uneasiness than the subject and baited her, his voice dropping a note, "That sounds harmless enough."

Edith's cheeks were still hotly pink, drawing Tom's genuine surprise and she squirmed ever so slightly in her chair explaining, "Well yes, poetry can be quite harmless, but in this case I know who selected the particular book."

Tom was momentarily confused as to why it made any difference and then he had a sudden realization and asked with surprise that he covered with a small cough, "Who?"

Edith dipped her head answering, "Mr. Bates, a collection of poems by Robert Browning."

Lord Grantham thinking he heard his valet's name mentioned and sitting next to Edith, quickly turned to her and engaged her in conversation, with Mrs. Bates in prison he had a unrelenting fear that somehow it would be brought up by Lord Sinderby or through some gossip among the staff .

Tom sat silently looking across the table at Atticus, Rose, and Mary but still thinking about the book of poetry, and then Stowell passed by him with the wine decanter, and Tom spoke up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Late Hours**

Brancaster went quiet and dark not long after dinner. Lord Sinderby's outburst had dampened everyone's mood and before anyone else could excuse themselves, after personally thanking everyone for attending Lady Sinderby informed her guests they would be going up explaining the day's preparations had left her more fatigued than she realized, and as she leaned on Lord Sinderby's arm it was as if it was his cue to add that he wanted to be in the best form for welcoming the next round of guests they expected but they graciously extended the invitation for the others to stay and converse in the saloon and he would leave it to Atticus to oversee any other requests. He nodded toward his son transferring the responsibility to him, and then wished everyone a good night. Lord and Lady Grantham announced they were following suit, Cora blaming all the exercise of the day and Robert his desire to be "in top form for these younger men accompanying them at the next hunt" insuring the idea with plenty of rest. But Mary, Tom, and Edith all looked at one another, they knew the real reason. Hearing their host shouting over dinner in such harsh tones had set all of them on edge. The table conversation had almost dwindled into nonexistence afterwards and Lord Sinderby made no efforts to improve matters. The rest of the meal continued in a tense joyless atmosphere, everyone's appetite failed even though the day's exertions had left them hungry. As the young people withdrew into the saloon Edith saw her opportunity and as she entered the golden room glowing in the welcoming lamp light she stopped just inside the entrance and said suddenly,

"You know I really ought to go up myself, I have some things I'd like to finish before tomorrow."

Mary didn't care if she left or not but could not resist quizzing her, "What things are you talking about?"

There had already been enough rivalry for one night and Tom looked as if he might speak up but Atticus asked instead, "Is it for your magazine?

Edith glanced at Tom before answering Atticus, "Yes as a matter of fact it is. Indirectly of course."

Atticus continued, how could he be a good host if he couldn't even keep this small party together, "Are you going to write about the castle ? If so I'll make sure you get to talk with the agent tomorrow."

Mary was tired of Edith still standing there and Atticus's interest in the magazine so she said, "You do know Edith doesn't write for the magazine."

Edith cocked her head to one side ready for Mary's criticisms and put downs, suddenly wishing she had just followed the rest up for the evening. Tom put out a halting hand saying defensively, "That's not entirely true, Edith does write for the magazine."

Before Edith could acknowledge or disprove the statement Mary acted as if she were appealing to the room, "She writes one column, it's not like she writes for the entire paper."

Rose stood beside her husband twisting her handkerchief, she knew her cousins rows and while not interested in yet another quarrel this evening she was at a loss how to stop this one.

Edith spoke up sadly but with an end to the topic which she could see Mary getting riled to continue, "Well it wouldn't matter Mary, because you would never read it."

Mary responded with cat like reflexes, "Why on earth would I want to read anything you write? What on earth could you possibly have to say that would be of any interest to anyone?"

Atticus looked nervously at Tom for suggestions about handling this new battle and Tom just looked compassionately at Edith whom he knew only wanted to go and relax so he said, "Well then maybe you should. But since she is just going up, we'll say goodnight to you."

Edith relieved to finally have an exit gave a tight smile to everyone and said appreciatively, "Yes, goodnight and thank you Atticus, Tom." She nodded at Rose and looked sadly at Mary who was looking away from her. Rose glanced between them both and murmured, "Goodnight" and then added with more enthusiasm, "Remember we get to tour the castle tomorrow. Since they're not shooting."

Edith turned, her apricot dress, the filigree and beadwork sparkling against the light in the saloon and the dimly lighted backdrop of the hall. Her soft voice responded, "Yes, thank you Rose I'm looking forward to seeing more of the castle." She looked between the three of them each with the hint of a smile in their eyes and said more warmly, "Goodnight"

As soon as she was out of range Mary asked, "A game of Quadrille?"

Tom looked at the now empty space where Edith had been standing and agreed but promised, "One game, then I'm done for the night."

Mary looked at him caustically saying, "We'll see about that."

And the four sat down, the conversation being lead by Mary questioning Rose and Atticus about the other guests arriving during the course of the next day, until Rose broke the news to them about the plans to go to America. Tom took an eager interest in the subject since he had similar plans himself and they had a lively conversation. Tom suddenly realizing that Rose and Atticus had put more thought into their plans and future than he had, and at that point he sunk into a kind a quiet solemness for the rest of the game. Mary suggested drinks but even that did not lead Tom out of his troubled thoughts. And Mary realizing the night was over decided to quickly play her best move so that the game would end, best try to start fresh the next day, this one had very little to salvage. Tom who had little interest in playing to begin with, let Mary win and pushed back from the table. Atticus and Rose meanwhile felt very mature and grownup feeling as if they had won some kind of game themselves, feeling suddenly very worldly wise, and experienced, realizing that Mary was too stuck in securing the past and that Tom who was known to be a rule breaker was in fact not quite as courageous as they all once considered him to be, and on that note, the mood changed in the room and the weighty evening suddenly became even heavier but on a personal level that had everyone withdraw into themselves. And when Tom stood up and said, "I'm done for." As much as he was liked no one argued or tried to persuade him to stay longer but Mary said, "Well, it hasn't been much of a night," then turning to Rose and Atticus, who Rose had her arms wrapped around, she tossed her head and an apology saying, "No offense, to your parents Atticus."

Atticus shrugged not seeing why it was thought there was reason for one and said factually, "None taken."

Tom smiled at his genuineness and said, "Goodnight all."

And as he left the room Mary who was about to follow but never one to admit defeat asked instead, "Tell me more about Mr. Henry Talbot, you mentioned he was involved in some kind of motor racing scheme."

Those words floated in the darkened hallway as Tom neared the stairs, he shook his head, Mary always found her angle. Once at the top of the stairs he headed to his room passing Lord and Lady Grantham's room their voices a low murmur of conversation past the heavy door. Edith's room a little way down from that, the glow of lamp light edging into the dim hallway past the around the tight door frame, Tom stopped for a moment, considered tapping at the door but changed his mind and continued down the hall to his room at the end. He opened the door, the fire had the room warm and inviting, a floorlamp brightened up a room which the heavy mahogany furnishings and rust colored draperies made dark even during the day. As Tom pulled off his dinner jacket and took the pin from his shirtfront before removing it, having told Barrow he would attend to himself, and pulled his tie loose he noticed a bottle on a side table near the lamp with a note folded beside of it. He immediately recognized the bottle and intrigued as well as surprised he walked over to the table, his white the still draped loosely around his neck. He picked up the bottle of Jameson Irish whiskey and held onto it while picking up the note, with a feminine scrawl saying,

"Please accept this token of our esteem and regret for any unpleasantness you may have experienced" and it was signed Atticus and Rachel respectively. Tom was touched and some of the wounded pride he had experienced dissipated, but he knew the real fault lay with Lord Sinderby and his butler, if he had spoken up earlier he would have put an end to the whole ugly business, but as it was here was Tom standing with a bottle of Ireland's best whiskey in his hand. He knew in the mood he was in it was best not to drink this alone. He stood a moment turning the bottle over in his hands, remembering the smell, the color, taste, the smoothness, and the warmth. He picked up his empty water glass and with the bottle in his hand he quietly exited his room into the dim empty hallway. In a matter of a few strides he was at Lady Edith's door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Deeds**

Sitting on the edge of the bed Edith let the book of poetry lay in her lap, as she stared into the dancing flames of the fire, a smile on her face, her eyes filled with happy tears and her heart felt relief. Her father had made it so easy for her to open up and talk about Marigold, he was unexpectedly kind and understanding even above his concern. Edith had been so burdened for so long she was unused to feeling free. Her mother had kept her from leaving Downton, but it was her father that was making it possible for her to stay. She felt a surge of love and happiness, and life seemed renewed of possibilities. There was another light knock on her door, and she pulled her lace embroidered robe together over her layered silk and chiffon gown and stood up half in expectation of seeing her father who had just departed minutes earlier or her mother. She said happily and lightly, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and she blinked twice realizing it was Tom's head that peaked around the door. And said with surprise and some urgency, "Tom, come in, is anything the matter?"

Tom gladly stepped in, seeing Edith in her robe made him realize he was a poor judge of time and he said, "I apologize I didn't realize you were ready to turn in, I thought perhaps you were still reading. .and. ." He suddenly felt awkward.

Edith made the pretense of tying her robe closer around her to signify she was quite comfortable in his presence, when in reality she found herself more nervous than she would have anticipated. She covered over it by explaining, "I was reading, and then Papa wanted to talk, when you knocked I thought it was him or Mama."

Tom was staring at her, she was so changed from earlier he was trying to figure it out, but it was time for him to explain his visit, so with his warm intent brown eyes locked on her face he held up the bottle of Jameson Whiskey and said abstractedly, "Someone left this in my room, and I wanted to be a good neighbor and share."

Edith's eyes sparkled with interest, "Well that's a nice surprise. Come, sit over here." And she pointed to the two chairs near the window and within the edge of the lamp light. Tom followed her gesture still watching her. She seemed very animated, happy, and light, even confident. He was curious as she would glance at him from underneath her lashes from the corners of her eyes. She even teased, "I see you brought your own glass."

Tom was thrown off, she was different, and he responded, "Yes, I wondered if you have ever tried whiskey before, and if you haven't, there's no better opportunity to try than with Jamesons, the oldest most popular bottle in Ireland."

He settled back into the chair becoming more comfortable, once again looking at the bottle, and rembering. Edith picked up her water glass saying as she approached, "Then I must join you, it would be impolite not to." And she sat down she remarked more to herself than to Tom, "As a matter of fact I feel like celebrating myself."

At that Tom looked across at her, the light favoring her fair skin, rosy cheeks, and her shoulder length russet gold ringlets. He delayed responding, Edith very aware he was looking very closely at her. She stayed silent, and considered what a strange mood he was in, as his face was more in the shadow of the light, and his white tie still loosely draped around his neck, but otherwise still in his dinner attire. It struck her that he was very much a man, not just a member of the family. Before her thoughts could go any further, he asked with a deliberate note in his voice, "And what are you celebrating?"

It was Edith's turn to gaze at him her mind spinning on confiding in him or just generalizing everything. Tom felt her studying him, they had been at this point before and he remembered the pressure she seemed to shy away from so to relinquish first he looked up at her from the glass he was examining and said, "I think it's time to open this bottle. Have you ever tried whiskey before?"

"I have, one night Michael was entertaining friends at his flat and serving drinks, and one of his guests had me try it. It burned my throat, but I rather enjoyed it." For the first time she regretted bringing up Michael's name.

Tom grinned, "Well then you were not drinking Jameson."

He opened the bottle and Edith held her glass out, he poured just a little saying, "Try it, tell me what you think."

Edith smiled, the conversation was back to normal. She tipped her glass back while Tom poured two fingers of the whiskey into his own glass. He waited for her estimation before drinking his own. She said, "You are right, no burn. It does kind of overcome you though doesn't it?"

Tom nodded and mumbled, "It certainly does ." And finally took a good swallow himself. He closed his eyes, everything bringing back a flood of memories. Edith settled back in her own chair and waited for him to return to the present. And when he did he found her smiling sympathetically at him, and then holding her own glass out saying softly, "I don't want to go back as far as you did, so perhaps pour me half of what you had."

Tom chuckled, "You are a very perceptive woman, I mean lady, excuse me, I still slip up from time to time."

Edith chuckled as Tom poured her whiskey, the room now filling with the smell of the fire burning, a faint lingering of scented lotion, now the aged smell of oak, vanilla, and sun roasted wheat. She looked over her glass at him saying "Thank you, at least you don't slip up on the important things." And she sank back into her chair.

For a minute they sat in friendly silence. And then both started to speak at the same time, Edith beginning, "So who was the. ."

And Tom starting with, "I wanted to tell you. ."

They both laughed quietly, embraced with a new sense of warmth and togetherness. Tom topped off his glass and placed the bottle on the floor encouraging Edith with a jovial smile, "You first."

He couldn't help but notice her cheeks were rosier, even the tip of her nose was bright pink her eyes were open friendliness as she asked, "Do you know who the gift is from?"

Edith found herself dreading for him to say it was from Mary, and she shifted in her seat. Tom felt so close to her, he reached out and touched her hand laying on the arm of the chair answering, "Yes it was from Atticus and Lady Sinderby." Tom let that sink in, Edith's smile seemed to twinkle and suddenly she jumped up and asked, "Is it too warm in here?"

The room seemed to begin closing in quickly and she said, "I wonder if this window will open."

She moved behind their chairs to the old windows looking for a latch, Tom joined her, it was darker here beyond the reach of the fire and lamp, only the moon providing any illumination. He found the latch and it dragged against the bolt from months of disuse. And the window creaked open letting in a breeze of cool air. They stood together in the moonlight, letting the cool night breeze flow over them. They both realized they were standing very close to one another, Edith aware of every breath she was taking, her eyes unable to meet Tom's. Tom found he wanted to push back those little ringlets brushing against her face. He collected himself and said, "I was out of time."

That caught Edith by surprise and the moment broke neatly as her eyes searched his face Tom continued, "I was out of time when I asked for Mr. Carson's help with your books."

Edith looked at him with her big brown eyes in shock, Tom's expression was one of frank honesty. Then it was his turn to be surprised when she burst into a girlish giggle admitting, "It was a silly request for me to make."

Tom's gave her a knowing smile and looked deeply in her eyes, her own twinkling at him. They had just crossed a new threshold and on some level they were both aware of it. Tom said, "I should go, and save this for another special occasion"

Edith wondered, "Special occasion?"

Tom already picking up the bottle said without looking back at her, "Yes"

Edith looked out the window a moment longer letting the air cool down her flushed face. Tom stopped as he headed to the door, the bottle of Jameson's and his empty glass in his hand. Edith came up behind him and as they were both closer to the door she said in a low voice, "Thank you for sharing and thank you for telling me the truth."

He looked at her over his shoulder, both of them now immersed in the soft golden light. She could see the corners of his smile though he said nothing, and as he was about to reach for the door the little book of poetry laying face down on the floor caught his eye and he stopped and turned asking,

"What were you reading?"

Edith moved past him a slender feminine sheath of chiffon and lace and picked up the book saying, "The Browning verse I was telling you about at dinner, the problem I have is that it belongs to Mr. Bates."

Tom tucked the bottle under his arm, held his glass in one hand and reached a hand out for the book asking, "May I?"

Edith passed the book to him adding, "You see, when I read them now, I can only hear Mr. Bates voice in my head, or find myself wondering why he has certain passages marked. But the verses are very beautiful."

Tom looked over the open page that Edith had been reading. He looked at her and read the passage,

" And I know, while thus the quiet-coloured eve

Smiles to leave

To their folding, all our many-tinkling fleece

In such peace,

And the slopes and rills in undistinguished grey

Melt away—

That a girl with eager eyes and yellow hair

Waits me there

In the turret whence the charioteers caught soul

For the goal,

When the king looked, where she looks now, breathless, dumb

Till I come"

Edith's eyes were transfixed, looking towards Tom but not at him. The moment became a golden haze of lamplight, dimming firefight, golden russet curls relinquishing their hold against the ruffled intricate lace and embroidery of the chiffon robe, the woodsy lingering smell of the whiskey, the loose white tie slipping free against the broad black dinner jacket, and the firm square jawline softened. The moment tethered on the unbroken quiet, when the evening breeze made the open window grate on its hinge, Edith blinked and replied after a deep breath,

"Well I don't believe it will be Mr. Bates voice I hear anymore when I read this."

Tom handed the book back to her and said, "Love Among the Ruins" I'd like to finish it one day. I'll say goodnight though for now."

Edith managed as if waking up, "Yes, of course. Thank you."

He grasped the door handle and walked into the dark hallway towards his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Morning Light**

The morning fire had just been lit, the flames were just waking up themselves and Edith could not only see the foggy dampness from the window in her room she could feel it in the morning chill. Tom. He was the first thought on her mind when she opened her eyes and it scared her. She was not a naïve young girl anymore, she had responsibilities, people depended on her, and she had just gotten her father's support only minutes before Tom knocked on her door. Tom. Edith chided herself, this was no more than a holiday flirt. She pulled the blankets tighter around her, Tom was just lonely in this new environment, he had said as much on the train, wishing he hadn't come, and she had just been happy, relieved that her father knew the truth about Marigold, and not to forget the Irish whiskey of course that put a golden glow on everything else, reviewing the events nothing remarkable had even happened. .They shared a drink, some conversation, and he had said goodnight, so why was she still thinking about this morning. Edith shook her head and pressed her temples, was she so starved for male companionship that she was trying to see something that wasn't there, and with Tom of all people! A faint whisper of memory floated across her mind, Anthony Strallan. She clutched the blankets to her and jumped out of bed, standing and trembling when there was a light knock on her door quickly followed by opening and Baxter's soft voice,

"Oh, good morning my lady, would you care to get ready for breakfast downstairs with the others?" When the kind woman's eyes adjusted to the room, she took another step inside toward Edith saying with concern, "Are you alright Lady Edith?" Baxter stepped completely into the room shutting the door softly behind her and approaching Edith who still stood trembling but trying to pull herself together. Baxter took her hand when she did not get a response and said quickly, "No wonder you're ice cold standing here in your bare feet without even your robe on." Baxter deftly reached for the robe draped across the foot of the bed and put it around Edith, immediately slid the straight velveteen chair from the dressing table and placed it near the fire and guided Edith to it saying as she did so, "Warm yourself up a good minute. I'll go down and bring you a cup of hot coffee and that will set you right."

Edith finally came out of her troubled thoughts and replied distractedly, "Thank you Ms. Baxter, that won't be necessary. I just had a chill come over me that's all, but you did just right thing, I'm feeling better now, thank you."

Baxter looked her skeptically in the face and said, "It's no trouble. Are you sure you're feeling up to going down this Morning?"

Edith considered the question just long enough that Baxter genuinely thought she may be sick. When Edith finally responded she said, "Yes I'll join everyone else for breakfast. If you'll just help me with my hair I can finish the rest. I know you're waiting on Mary and Mama as well." As Baxter went to the dressing table for the brush and hairpins, determined to have Edith sit by the fire as long as possible, she stopped down to pick up the little worn book that had fallen on the floor saying as she set it on the bedside table, "Don't worry with that my lady, you are always up and ready a hour or more than anyone else. So if there's anything you need, or anything special I can do for you just let me know."

Baxter paused a moment at Edith's side, brush in hand, half guessing she would be sent for the coffee, by Edith surprisingly asked instead, "Do you happen to know who is expected to join us today for breakfast?"

That question though hardly relevant was easy enough and Baxter began carefully brushing out Edith's hair as she answered, "Oh yes, Lady Rose and her husband, Mr. Branson, yourself naturally, and Lady Mary said she would come down for toast and coffee before going out today."

Edith asked livening up a bit, which Baxter attributed to her proximity to the fire, "And when are the other guests expected to arrive?"

Baxter responded, "I don't really know but I'll find out if you like."

Edith replied firmly, "Yes, please do."


	14. Chapter 14

**Brancaster Breakfast**

Breakfast was an informal affair, a large buffet of silver chafing dishes liberally spread across the massive sideboard that practically covered the back wall. As the other guests were not arriving until later in the day, Stowell left Barrow in charge of overseeing the breakfast for the younger members of the Crawley family, with plans to resume the post before the final hunt the following morning. So as Stowell kept to his private office, which no one minded, Barrow filtered in and out of the smaller morning room as Tom walked in, he kept a discreet eye, knowing Tom would not make a fuss, although he did note Tom was wearing a nice heather tweed this morning. Tom glanced at and acknowledged Barrow, remembering his humiliation from Lord Sinderby the night before and offered, "Good morning"

Barrow's jaw was clinched, he stood stiff and straight just inside the room and replied tightly, "Good morning sir, is there anything I can get for you?"

Tom was usually the first member of the family that came down even at Downton, only occasionally Lord Grantham would be down first but only if he had business or had to go into Thirsk or up to London. Lord Grantham was always next, except on holiday when he took his breakfast in his rooms with Lady Grantham. Then Lady Edith would arrive usually half past giving Carson or in this case Barrow, time to enjoy their own coffee in the servants dining.

As Tom selected from the buffet Barrow picked up the heavy coffee server walked to Tom's place setting and asked, "Coffee sir?"

Tom said over his shoulder, "Yes, please."

When Tom finished with his selection and returned to his seat Barrow quickly checked that all the utensils were resting and all the covers were in place on the chafing dishes. Tom asked,

"Do you have the newspaper?"

That question already anticipated Barrow pulled out a newspaper as if from thin air and presented it to Tom, to which he said, "Thank you Barrow, that will be all for now. I'll ring when Lady Edith and the others come down."

Barrow gave a half smile and the meagerest dip from the waist saying in response, "Very good sir." And he stiffly withdrew, but appreciated Tom's continuity even though they were away from Downton, because Barrow had a little affair in London to work out. He would post a footman to stand in the hallway though just in case anyone unexpected came down.

Tom admired the unspoken cues, the familiarity of a routine he adapted at Downton. His part was to look over the paper, depending on his interest level though his mind often strayed to more pressing or interesting matters and the paper became more of a disguise of his private reflection. And that's what it was this morning part of a disguise as he thought about the previous night. Everything had been highly irregular and yet vastly exciting. If either of them had been seen there would be strong censure for certain, and last night's comraderie would have been impossible at Downton, but on holiday there were all types of advantages and possibilities. The guardianship was more relaxed. It wasn't possible for Tom to live in a box forever, perhaps his actions were proceeding logical thinking, but he had enjoyed being with Edith. Last night he spent time with a different Edith, stripped of duty, relaxed, happy, unguarded, fun. They were equals, and Tom felt happier in those few minutes with her than he had in a long time. They had both been happy, and Tom decided that was worth pursuit. Just reaching these conclusions filled him with such positive energy his cheeks were flushed and his eyes brilliant. But in his resolution he felt a nagging do but deep in the pit of his stomach, an unseen obstacle that threatened his newest resolve. He turned the page of the newspaper, his eyes not even reading the headlines, either he look this unseen dilemma in the face and address it, or ignore it and deal with it later. Tom considered only a moment, his life had turned him from an idealist into a realist. So he drew in a deep breath and looked the troublesome self truth in the face, surprised at his own realization. .There wasn't just an equal friendship beginning, Tom had discovered last night how beautiful Edith really was, and if the whiskey was a truth serum, he also felt the first pull of attraction.

Without being aware of the crooked little smile on his lips he guilty looked up to see if he was still alone in the room, feeling his thoughts might publicly betray him. His secret was safe, and so he decided to master his own feelings, in pursuit of what he foresaw as a very excellent, and enjoyable friendship. It was on these deliberations that Edith in a soft cream color blouse and robin egg color skirt entered the morning room. Tom's smile was broader than normal and he said with excellent cheer as he graciously stood up,

"Good morning!"

Edith paused by his chair, much more reserved than Tom had expected, her voice a counterpoint to all of his enthusiasm ,"Good morning Tom."

As on cue, Barrow entered the room swiftly as if he had been there all along, and pulled out the chair for Lady Edith to sit, as she did so he expertly picked up the coffee server and poured. He brought the silver toast rack to her place setting and slightly adjusted the distance of the cream, spread, and jelly. As she quietly settled in Barrow checked the temperature of all the food in the chafing dishes as he lifted the lids on each, the steam rolled out. Satisfied he neared the door, looked back at Lady Edith, as per routine she would be buttering her toast and then stir her coffee, and that was exactly what she was doing. The cue that all was well, and this was an average morning. Barrow exited the room and gave a pert nod to the footman within earshot to keep sharp.

Tom's exuberance was not deterred, by Edith's seriousness. He knew now that just below that strict surface was the real and most likable version of herself. So he started the conversation,

"I enjoyed last night, I hope you slept well."

Edith looked at him, worry lines etched on her face, but Tom with a beaming smile of no regrets looked her squarely in the eye. He saw her uneasiness teeter on his sheer happiness. And she went changed from anxiousness to saying doubtfully, "I did sleep well, thank you."

Tom got up from his seat with more energy than expected in such morning peace and approached the buffet again, putting more food on his plate and making more noise than usual. Edith looked at him curiously, he seemed so different and she was validated by his next words as he waved the footman away who had rushed to look into the morning room with the first clang of the covered dishes,

"It occurred to me last night, my plan for the duration of this holiday is to enjoy it, I mean really enjoy it!"

Edith looked at him skeptically and quizzed, "Are you so miserable the rest of the time?"

Tom with a full plate turned towards the table facing Edith and answered, "Not miserable, but I'm ready to live life, not wait for it to happen. Do you agree?"

Edith smiled, she did understand, and Tom was so full of expectation, she had never seen him so eager, and she acquiesced moving from anxiousness to cautious, "I do agree, aren't you worried you may miss out on a real opportunity while chasing another?"

Tom was caught off guard but was undeterred, "Who's to say only one opportunity is the right one, maybe they're both gifts just in different ways?"

Edith acknowledged, "That is an interesting outlook."

Tom looked at her fully as he moved to his seat, "Try it, while we're here."

Edith challenged in a low voice as he sat down, "Like last night? Some choices become irreversible."

Tom liked her challenge and met it by leaning forward saying with whispered conceit, "What? Are you saying you're afraid you'll find me irresistible?"

Edith blushed deeply while her eyes mocked him, "Quite the other way around."

Tom grinned, replying as Rose and Atticus's voices were heard approaching the morning room, "Yes, but by then, I'll be in America."


	15. Chapter 15

**The Guests**

For someone she tried to show as little interest as possible, Mary couldn't explain even to herself why Edith constantly seemed to catch her eye tonight. Even now sitting across the drawing room from her, while only giving half an ear to Rose's account of the guests that would be arriving, as Mary had already gleaned the important information from Atticus, she tried to figure it out. Edith's pewter smartly tailored silk and sequin dress showed unexpected taste, but after all how dull would someone have to be if occasionally you didn't secure a good shop assistant in London. And then the higher notes of Edith's laugh drifted across the room, and Mary closed her eyes in exasperation, that was it, she had heard it going in to dinner and would have asked her how much she had to drink already but when she had turned she saw Edith on Lord Grantham's arm, and he too was laughing so Mary had held her tongue. She hadn't been entirely certain that her father had not indulged as well. Mary looked up now at her, and saw Atticus and Tom laughing as well. She was about to make a snide remark to her companion, but when she looked back she noticed Rose looking wistfully in their direction and came to a realization making her say,

"I'm afraid I've been a terrible bore to you tonight, it's just I have such a terrific headache."

Rose was all sympathy and was about to speak when Edith's laugh floated through the air again causing Mary to add drolly, "And that's certainly not helping."

Rose replied pentinenty, "I'm sure that is Atticus's doing."

Mary responded, "I truly doubt that! Well I'm going up." And as she stood up from the sofa Rose tried not to seem to eager to join the others. Mary placed a firm hand on Rose's arm instructing, "Rose, you're the lady of the house now, if they are rowdy send them all upstairs, Lady Edith, Mr. Branson, any of them."

Rose looked back to hide her disappointment, she had always looked up to Mary and admired her but for whatever reason frivolity was suddenly a banned commodity Rose's only immediate plans were to join in the fun. Instead she turned to Mary kindly suggesting, "Would you like for me to send Me. Baxter up with something for your headache?"

Mary squinted across at the others reminding Rose, "And it's an early start tomorrow."

Rose conceded in a low voice, "I'm sure we'll all be going up shortly."

Somewhat satisfied Mary nodded and then announced to everyone, "Goodnight everyone, I'm going up to nurse this headache. I don't know how deep you are in the cups. ." She gave a long pause and looked directly at Edith, causing Atticus and Tom to also look closely at her, at which Edith snickered before Mary continued, "Try not to keep poor Rose up entertaining you, we will be at it again in just a few hours."

Rose looked anxiously at Atticus who was now looking at his wife with concern. She gave him the barest shake of her blonde curls to signal to him she was feeling quite up to the challenge. Tom caught the silent exchange between spouses and said,

"Thank you Mary, we will look out for Lady Rose. Please take care of your headache."

Mary looked a long moment at Edith who refused to look her way but instead focused her attention on the wall behind Tom's head, finally Mary said as she turned to exit, "Right, well goodnight all."

Rose caught Mary by the arm saying genuinely, "Goodnight Mary, feel better."

Casting a glance over her shoulder Mary said assuredly, "I will, goodnight dear."

Rose stood in place not moving until she was sure Mary was to the stairs, and then in a rush of movement the group of 3 became 4. With Rose declaring, "I'm not tired at all."

Edith and Tom passed a knowing smile between one another. And Tom announced, "We were going to play billiards."

Rose excitedly clapped her hands together, "Oh good, another night of cards would bore me to death."

Edith smiled broadly, "But we considered playing with a twist."

Rose looked up at Atticus who was smothering a laugh his eyes sparkling with fun and she pleaded with delight, "Yes, let's play! What's the twist?"

Tom and Edith looked at one another and then looked deliberately at Atticus to explain. Atticus turned red and coughed nervously, Edith offered relief by starting, "Its called blind billards."

Rose's expression was a puzzle. Tom could only manage some wordless hand gestures, when Atticus found his voice, "Yes, so we play in pairs, and when it's your turn to play you are blindfolded and your partner has to direct you or guide you to shoot. The team that pockets the most balls wins."

Rose rushed towards Atticus and grabbed both his hands, "That will be so much fun! You'll play won't you?" she directed to Tom and Edith.

She was so honest in her enthusiasm, even Tom and Edith blushed and Tom responded, "Well let's see how we get on."

Edith with openness and almost excessive candor added, "We may not be any good at it."

Rose led Atticus by the hand out the room saying with determination, "Let's give it a try."

Edith suddenly stalled saying, "Except that we will need a blindfold of some sort."

Rose answered, "I have a scarf, will that work?" and she took off to get it. Edith gave Tom a heavy look as if they were headed into trouble to which Tom put up his hands saying,

"You brought it up."

Edith commiserated,"Yes, but somehow I don't believe I imagined we would actually play."

Atticus was the picture of dilemma, not wanting to disappoint his excitable bride offered, "If you begin to feel uncomfortable I'll just forfeit and say I'm over tired."

Tom nodded approval as Rose rejoined them with the scarf in hand, and Atticus leading the way to the billiard room. Tom and Edith following a few paces behind them, Tom leaned toward Edith and whispered, "Don't worry, they're still newlyweds I don't think the game will last that long."

Edith blushed deeply, "I thought you have never played before."

Tom had a low deep chuckle, "True, but I have played billiards many times so I understand the basic concept of what's going on here. My question is, how did you learn how to play? We know Atticus learned how in college, but you on the other hand. .you surprised me."

Edith groaned, "I hope we don't surprise anyone else."

Tom assured her as they entered the room, "I promise not to win."

Edith only nodded. As Atticus and Tom went to set the table up Rose came over to Edith's side saying, "Atticus says he's suddenly feeling tired and he's not sure how long he can play."

Edith was relieved and said, "That's fine, I know Tom will understand."

Tom and Atticus took turns breaking the set to determine which team would go first, and Rose and Atticus were up, as he blindfolded his wife and then studied the table a second before moving her into position. Both Edith and Tom remarked to themselves that the new young couple moved easily together as her small frame fit neatly into his taller masculine one, and the room seemed to grow brighter from their own electricity. Tom slid quietly a few steps to stand near Edith saying humorously, "See, I don't think we'll finish the game."

Edith heard him, but couldn't help but admire Rose and Atticus together. It pulled at something deep within her, something that had been silenced for a long time now, making her remember when she last played this risque game with Michael. But she had to admit they had not fit so seamlessly as did Rose and Atticus now. Edith remembered feeling somewhat clumsy and unsure playing as Michael's teammate. It had been fun, and the other team had teased them but they didn't move as one person.

Tom watched the shadows cross her face as she looked at Rose and Atticus almost wistfully. He knew she was reliving a moment from her past, and he knew, that whatever she and Mr. Gregson had been to one another, they had not been what they both had in front of them now. But both of their thoughts were interrupted when Rose made her first shot and miss. Rose loosened the scarf to see what happened as one ball slithered past the side pocket and then knocking into another at the end of the table but landing none. In several strides Tom was at Rose's side hand extended for the scarf which she willingly handed over to him, expecting him to hand it to Edith when Tom surprised everyone by tying it over his own eyes and calling out,

"I need my teammate!"

All three broke into laughter and Tom took off his blindfold, looked at Edith and asked, "This is better, right?"

Edith's giggle was one of complete relief as she agreed, "Yes, much better. She approached Tom with a devilish look in her eyes as she said, "Please allow me, I want to make sure it is on plenty tight."

Rose stood in Atticus's embrace watching as Edith snatched the scarf from Tom's grasp, whisked it about his head and pulled it tight over his eyes. Both Rose and Atticus giggled as Tom mockingly cried out in pain and complaint. So everyone jumped when a decidedly young male voice said from the doorway,

"Well hello there, what have we here?"

Rose and Edith both jumped, Tom grabbed Edith's hand and whipped off the scarf, and Atticus stepped in front of Rose before he recognized and acknowledged, "Charlie, it's good to see you old chap! Are you just getting in?"

The tall, lean dark haired gentleman standing next to him said, "I think we'd both much rather learn what game we've stumbled upon."

Charlie Rodgers chuckled, "Hello Atticus, Yes we just arrived. Are you playing blind billiards? I haven't played that since we were in school together. But don't let me be rude, this handsome devil I brought with me is Henry Talbot."

They all said hello, Tom and Edith both coming forward to meet and welcome both men. Atticus looked at Rose, Tom, and Edith excusing himself, "Perhaps we can play again another time I'd like to see our guests up to their rooms."

Edith replied, "Of course, I was just going up."

Mr. Talbot interrupted, "Let's not ruin your game."

Tom assured, "No you haven't, I think I'll go up as well. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Talbot, Mr. Rodgers. Look forward to speaking with you more tomorrow."

Both men responded, "Likewise."

Edith followed up Tom's remark with, "I'll see you both tomorrow then, goodnight."

And for whatever reason Tom extended his hand to her as they were exiting the room, and strangely enough, Edith accepted it. Tom and Rose were too busy with their new guests to notice, but Charlie and Henry noticed. That was not the Crawley sister they were to meet and too bad they both thought, she was attractive and quite a good sport from what they had gathered from walking into the billiard room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Afternoon Tea**

The name Diana Clark hung in the room with an air of mystery among all of the guests for afternoon tea. It had been a fast moving day already with the morning drive to the hunt, minus Atticus and with the additional guests of Charlie Rodgers, his friend Henry Talbot, and the estate agent Bertie Pelham. Edith rather enjoyed chumming the agent after Lord Sinderby paired Rose with Tom for the morning. She found Mr. Pelham easy to talk with, informative about Brancaster, the county, and completely without pretense which was very appealing to her. And Mr. Pelham found Lady Edith to be similarly engaging, inquisitive, and genuine. He missed her at the second drive when the ladies had returned back to Brancaster to prepare for afternoon tea, and as he was staying for dinner he had promised her a tour of the gardens, and to show her the infamous Brancaster dungeon, surprised she knew of it or had an interest in it. Mr. Pelham was intrigued now, as the card game Edith and he was playing was suddenly interrupted as Lady Sinderby brought over the young handsome lad presumably Diana Clark's son to say hello to Edith. He watched as Edith playfully interacted with the boy, offering him a tea cake and answering his questions about the game they were playing, remarking how easy it was for her to put her arm around the little boy. Tom who was talking with Henry and Charlie also noticed and came over to join them as Mr. Pelham remarked to Edith,

"I say, your uncommonly good with children."

Watching Edith so affectionate with the little chap tugged at his heart and he suddenly missed his own sweet little girl, and longed to see Sibbie wondering if she was sad as he felt now since he had been away for so long. As he was in contemplation Henry who had little to do with children in the general course of his life picked up a conversation with Bertie. Edith gave little Daniel her tea cake, his sweet brown eyes lighting up at the prospect and Lady Sinderby realizing her you guest was in excellent if not familiar hands went to discover why Lord Sinderby was feeling unwell. Edith meanwhile was all smiles as she asked Daniel, "Would you like some milk with your cake?"

The little blonde head bobbed a yes and Tom gestured to the footman assisting with the tea ordering, "Milk please ."

Edith looked up at Tom her eyes brimming with sentimental happy tears, surprised as he reached up to pinch the bridge of his own nose to make the wetness in his own eyes disappear. Edith smiled sympathetically at him. Henry soon had Mr. Pelham so busy in conversation that as he stood up, Tom offered young Daniel his seat and took the cup of milk from the footman and handed it to Edith who made room for it by putting the cards away. Tom asked her,

"Are you missing Downton?"

Edith looked from Tom to Daniel who she helped by spreading her own napkin across his lap and answered,

"Incredibly. I've enjoyed our time here more than I ever imagined, but if I could go back tonight and see. .see home, see Marigold and hug her and spoil her I would gladly go."

Tom agreed warmly, "I understand, I miss Sibbie so much, but maybe that's why we enjoy these next few days, that's why it's a holiday after all we'll all be back to responsibilities soon enough."

Edith helped Daniel with the cup of milk so it wouldn't spill and looked more past Tom than at him saying, "I suppose, and then after this in a few more months you'll be off to America."

When Tom did not reply Edith looked him in the eyes and saw a new somberness there which pained her to see, and said with a renewed burst of excitement, "After tea, is going to show me the gardens and the dungeon. Would you care to join us?"

She was rewarded by Tom's sudden grin, "Yes I certainly would!"


	17. Chapter 17

**The Grounds**

As Bertie Pelham led Tom and Edith from the hedged mazelike gardens towards the two tallest castle turrets of Brancaster's living quarters and state rooms he remarked to Edith as they walked alongside one another Tom merely a footstep behind,

"I didn't realize you wrote for The Sketch, that's very modern of you."

Edith glanced back at Tom both concealing a smirk as she asked, "You don't find that shocking do you?"

Bertie's eyebrows knitted together a moment before he gave a measured response, "Not shocking, it's very independent of you. I guess I never thought much about it before, but why shouldn't a woman write for a magazine?"

Edith looked back at Tom and they both showed their happy surprise with Mr. Pelham's answer. To which he added as he took long strides, "If I appear to relay a measure of shock it would be because I believe you would be the first lady author I've ever met for a magazine I've actually heard of, and even read an article or two that my mother insisted would be to my advantage."

His remark caused Edith to chuckle as she considered if he only knew the whole story. Tom meanwhile speculated if she would share with Pelham that she actually owned the magazine, and after two beats of silence on that score he smiled to himself when she did not mention it but instead said good naturedly, "Well we always aim to expand our circulation. And we are not just a lady's magazine."

Tom chimed in, "I'm not trying to sell you by any means, but I can gladly endorse Lady Edith's column."

Edith turned back towards him, the layers of her red dress catching the breeze and blowing a strand of her hair loose from the silver pin holding it back, as she said, "Thank you Tom."

Bertie glanced between the two of them before adding as they neared the foreboding turrets of the castle itself saying, "I'm sure you are always looking for material or ideas to write about, as the agent I can assure you that Lord Hexham would be honored to have Brancaster mentioned in your article."

Edith admitted, "Thank you, that is very kind and gracious of you both. And it saves me from trying to find an obtuse way of asking without imposing on your hospitality."

Bertie gave her a broad grin adding, "And it does explain one other thing."

Edith was perplexed asking, "Really what is that?"

Bertie grinned at her as they entered the archway between the two turrets, "It explains why you ask so many questions."

As Edith's cheeks blazed red and her mouth opened with surprise, Tom laughed out, Bertie looking at him and joining in as Edith held up her hands in surrender replying, "Well yes, now you know."

And with that Mr. Pelham reached inside and pulled out of his coat pocket an unusually large iron key to the ancient thick and heavy oak and ironwork reinforced door. Tom's hand lay companionably against Edith's back and the conversation ceased among all three of them almost in respect of the history of the passageway and chamber they were about to enter.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Evening**

Thomas Barrow leaned against the cold, damp, rough surface of the castle wall for some fresh air. It was already late, most of the dinner guests had departed and the Sinderby's and Lord and Lady Grantham had already gone up, but in an unexpected gesture of graciousness Lord Sinderby had the phonograph brought down and the younger guests were all dancing. The footman, cook, and most of the understaff were done for the night, Mr. Stowell was in the antelibrary with the guests and in another hour Barrow would be taking in the last tray of assorted light finger foods and relieve Mr. Stowell. Barrow smiled to himself, Mr. Stowell was a changed man after the arrival of Ms. Clark and son, instead if barking orders in a demeaning abrasive tone he barely said a word and when he did detail the evening duties if his attitude was not humble, it was at least peaceful. He breathed deeply taking in the night air, the holiday was practically over except for one request from Lady Edith and Tom earlier that afternoon. It was an unusual request and Barrow had been surprised to learn Lady Edith had so much imagination, but then he thought back to the pranks she and Larry Grey had been rumored to pull off together. Barrow had no regard for that blackard now and was glad Lady Edith had long ago parted company with the society cad, but she had seemed more interesting in those days than her most recent stint as family martyr. Now to suddenly come up with this plan, and nonetheless to enlist his help, Barrow regarded as a good change. Not that his thoughts on anything mattered, that much he knew, and as much as he admired what she was trying to do, there was a certain element that was missing, there was something she overlooked and suddenly he had the idea, and he chuckled out loud into the dark night with just how perfect an idea he had. His perfectly shined black shoe crunched against the gravel as he turned to go back into the servants hall congratulating himself for his quick wit. It was going to be a good night.

Tom entered the antelibrary, with a quick little smile. With the music playing, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Pelham and Edith together looking over albums, Lady Mary and Henry, Rose and Atticus all dancing, he had not even been missed. He walked over to the drink table, his glass long empty when Stowell came over and offered assistance. Though surprised Tom responded kindly, knowing, without understanding the particulars, the haughty man had a set down just that afternoon. Tom didn't like him any better but felt at least some measure of justice had been leveled out and knew on the way home he'd find out more from Mary. He walked up to Edith who was discussing London nightlife with Charlie Rogers and Bertie Pelham, and he couldn't help but think of how different she looked at Brancaster, everything seemed to compliment her hair, her complexion, fair skin and really show her off to every advantage. He didn't understand why these two gentlemen had not even asked her to dance yet and so at the first pause Tom said,

"Pardon me, would you care to dance."

Edith smiled happily at him, "Certainly, excuse me."

The two gentlemen nodded and as Tom took her hand and put his arm around her waist she asked quickly before they were near the others, "Did everything go as planned."

Tom noted the flash of excitement in her eyes and answered, "Yes, everything is ready. When everyone is through here, just make the offer, and it should go like clockwork."

Edith replied with a note of finality in her voice, "Excellent."

Her and Tom's eyes met, and suddenly perhaps because they were embraced with the dance, or because they were in league together, or both, Edith became aware of how close they were to one another, and a powerful surge of attraction passed through them and between them. The rich sequined fabric of her emerald dress could just as well have not existed for feeling Tom's hot hand pressed against the curvature in the small of her back. Her gloved hand seemed a perfect fit for his, and the subdued energy in his broad shoulders as he lead her through the dance silenced her with its power. Tom saw in her eyes with the same golden look he had seen before, and he found himself suddenly wishing her hair was loose and the gold russet curls were cascading around her shoulders, framing her face as before, his eyes kept looking at her naturally glossy red lips, and he felt every sway of her hips through his being and had to fight the desire to pull her closer. Just as before time felt suspended between the two of them, but Tom was vividly aware unlike before, that they were not alone and pulling himself free and into the present he asked,

"Are you looking forward to going home?"

Edith was brought to the present as well. Tom had lead them into a corner of the room, after tonight he may not have another opportunity and so he began after her response, "Aren't you missing Marigold?"

He felt her warm and lithe frame and spirit immediately turn cold, but he knew her instinct would tell her there was nothing to fear, and he wanted to see her realize that she was safe, that she was safe with him. Gently and carefully he lead her to the subject he had pondered for weeks, she had no idea how often he thought of her, watched her with her daughter, and was at the cusp of telling her he had known, wanted to protect her, and help. And as he saw her fear play out quietly in front of him, his reassuring firm hand on her arm until the fear was shattered because he had meant what he said, and he would fight for her, he would stand up and defend her. And Edith heard it in Tom's voice and she saw it in his eyes, the look of determination and respect and it was so unexpected that if she had her preference she would like to have gone off for a good cry, but the music stopped and as Tom stood still holding onto her infusing strength suddenly Mr. Pelham interrupted the private moment inviting Edith to dance. It was hard to change partners but Edith knew it was necessary to regain her full composure and soon enough as Bertie sashayed around the room she looked past his shoulder and found Tom's eyes ready to meet her own even as he listened to Charlie Rogers, and Edith felt a new and stronger bond of solidarity with him.

It was near midnight when Mr. Pelham and two of the other guests, neighbors of Lord Hexham left. And at the first signs the Brancaster group was going to retire Tom offered,

"If anyone is up for one memorable adventure before we all turn in, this afternoon Lady Edith and myself. ." He deliberately looked at Lady Mary and then continued, "found the dungeon, if you'd like to see them follow us."

Mary spoke up disdainfully, "You mean after all this you still insist on carrying out this childish whim, if you want to see the dungeon why not in the daytime when they can actually be seen."

Rose grabbed Atticus's arm squealing, "Oh this is so exciting, I actually have butterflies!"

Tom grinned looking at Rose, Henry Talbot squared off with the resolute Mary saying, "Some might think you are just too afraid to go and see the dungeons for yourself."

Mary scolded, "I'd hardly believe anyone would think that."

Charlie Rogers spoke up, "That's what I thought."

Mary was taken aback, those were the first words Mr. Rogers had addressed to her since they met, and it was clear that she had put him off in some way. Atticus relieved the situation by saying,

"Why is it everything feels more thrilling done at night I wonder?"

Edith said, "There are only four lanterns so we'll have to share."

As Tom and Edith led the way, Henry paired up with Mary at the back of the group as Mr. Rogers joined Rose and Atticus. Before long with excited strides and due to the late hour they had walked a great length of hallway past the great staircase of the main entrance , this part of the castle feeling cooler, smelling older, dustier, unused and then Tom was opening a door that no one had entered since arriving and the small party stepped into the night. As their eyes adjusted to the dark the lanterns not shining abundantly, a northerly wind barreled between the two turrets they stood between and with the damp air sent a chill through the group . Henry took off his jacket and offered it to Mary, causing Atticus to make the same offer to Rose who instead of draping it around her bare arms, instead slipped into her husband's jacket. The men somehow felt more prepared for whatever lay ahead as Tom looked back at everyone saying,

"This door I'm about to open is the dungeon, it's probably wise to watch your footing ladies, perhaps we can all help each other."

Mary looked at Henry and said, "I'll take the lanterns if you please I'd like to see what's ahead of me for myself."

Henry gallantry offered, "I know you probably will not need it but my arm is here if you find you need to steady yourself."

Mary said dryly, "You're kind I'm sure."

The door groaned and protested with the loudest racket in the solitude of the night. Charlie Rogers had made his way up to where Edith and Tom were standing unaware both of them had already walked through the dungeon with Bertie after tea. Tom and Charlie both held up their lanterns and illuminated the stone steps descending down into the dungeon. Tom called out over his shoulder, "There's a lot of steps going down and they look uneven, be careful everyone."

And Tom entered the dungeon first, followed by Edith who he reached out a hand for, and then followed by Charlie, Rose, and Atticus, Mary, and last of all Henry. Much like when Tom and Edith came earlier with Bertie, the group got quiet. Soon everyone was down the three flights of old narrow steep stone steps and standing on the uneven dirt floor of the dungeon. The air was heavy with must, and earth, and minerals, and decay, running underneath the castle itself there were big massive pillars of support so though the ceiling was high above them their was the sense of confinement. Old cobwebbed iron chains and fetters lay at the foot of the pillars. Tom held up his lantern as did Charlie to reveal this dungeon, more resembled a large cavern ran for hundreds of feet and even branched out in different directions. Charlie was the first to break the silence,

"It would be easy to get list in here."

Atticus spoke up, "Look at all these chains, what type of prisoners were held down here?"

Rose added, "It feels very creepy doesn't it?"

Mary stayed back near the stairs not wanting to participate to begin with. Henry politely stood with her, trying to hold up the lantern to still see as much as possible.

Suddenly Charlie asked, "Where's Tom?"

Atticus asked with concern, "What do you mean?"

Charlie's voice was anxious, "Tom, he was standing right here and now he's gone."

Rose said with denial, "That's not possible, we haven't moved. Atticus hold up your lantern."

Charlie and Atticus held up their lanterns together, Henry and Mary now paying more attention though still not far from the stairs. Atticus called out, his voice echoing against the rock and stone,

"Tom! Tom! "

Suddenly Rose's voice went close to hysteria as she said, "Where's Lady Edith? She's not here either."

The anxiety went up a notch, now Mary and Tom stepped forward Henry adding his lantern to the output. He said calmly,

"Let's not panic."

And then from the length of the darkness unbroken from the lantern light came a gust of wind barreling through the dungeon and all the lantern lights flickered to almost extinguishing completely. Rose grabbed Atticus's arm almost causing him to drop his lantern and Mary stepped closer to Henry who put out a hand to reach for her. Charlie and Atticus yelled out together,

"Tom . .Edith. .can you hear us? Where are you?"

But at that time the heavy dungeon door at the top of the stairs to the outside world slammed shut, causing Rose to scream at the top of her voice and Mary to shriek as she grabbed onto Henry Talbot's arm.

Meanwhile Tom and Edith having gained access to the narrow secondary escape door over 400 feet away and leading outside to the turret along the castle perimeter wall, once the door shut behind them burst out laughing. Once Edith caught her breath she wanted, "Did you hear that, even Mary screamed."

Tom took a minute for them both to catch their air before saying, now we have to get back and make sure Barrow lived up to his end of the bargain, and opened the door for them"

The wind whipped Edith's hair loose from her tortoise shell comb and they both took off again at a brisk pace to reach the dungeon door to let everyone know all was well before anyone was awakened with a false alarm. They reached the dungeon door which they found to be wide open, not a soul in sight. Tom concluded,

"Well, it looks like Barrow did it. They' re all out probably inside getting warm."

Edith replied, "Something I wouldn't mind doing myself."

She rubbed her arms briskly and Tom said, "Here's the door to the castle."

He pulled to open it, but it didn't budge. Edith's eyes grew large and they both knocked on it a first time, then louder more persistent the second time, before Tom suggested, they go around to the servants entrance. As they made their way around the castle, the sky was electrified with lightning. When they reached the servants door Tom gave that a pull as well only to find it locked, and no light shining in any of the windows. He knocked loudly on the door but to no avail. When he felt Edith shiver beside him. As he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her she said,

"Well it looks like we are the ones the joke was finally played on."

Tom pulled one side of his dinner jacket towards her as it slipped from her arm asking, "Would you change anything?"

Edith giggled, "Not one thing, I've had a marvelous time."

Tom agreed, "Me too!"

They were under the portico of the servants entrance when large drops of rain began to fall outside of their shelter, Edith asked, "Do you think we'll be getting inside any time soon?"

Tom sat down on the steps putting the lantern by his feet replying, "When it's played out, yes I think we will."

He patted the step next to him and Edith sat down next to him. Their bodies finding natural heat against the wet night chill. They leaned into one another tired. Edith leaned her head against Tom's shoulder, and he put his arm around her. She said softly,

"Tom this has been the best holiday I've ever had, and that's because of you, thank you."

Tom gave her a squeeze saying, "I can't recall the last time I had so much fun, I'm glad it was with you."

She was unaware she sighed as she looked up at him and he looked down at her. The sky opened up as it had been threatening to all evening and sheets of rain like curtains enclosed all around the portico. She could feel Tom's heartbeat through his shirt, he could feel the soft silky tendrils of her sandalwood scented hair. They were alone, close, and Tom touched her cheek with this hand, then with his thumb softly outlined the shape of her mouth, and found it warm and responsive to his touch and he leaned down and gently brushed her lips with his own. He hovered for a wise second and then gave her waiting mouth a full and unmistakable kiss. They both wanted more and they both knew it, and they both also realized they had not thought it through. Edith shifted and saved the moment saying for Tom's benefit,

"And that will be our gift to each other, our keepsake from Brancaster."

Tom smiled at her as she stood up, "I like that."

Edith tried the door to the servants entrance herself and found that it opened easily.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Return**

"Call us when you arrive in America, we'll catch the train from NY and go up to Boston, or you and Sibbie can come down to NY and see us." Rose said enthusiastically to Tom as she and Atticus were about to board the train at the Downton station.

Atticus gave Tom a sympathetic smile, having fully invested himself into the business world and settling into a new life as a married man, and foreign country he had taken on a lot of the burden of settling in as smoothly as possible, shielding Rose as much as he was humanly able from the practical, dreary accounts of regular life, allowing her to stay in the bright happy bubble that he loved so much about her. Her remark to Tom now while completely heartfelt was proof of his tremendous success of keeping her free from the boredom of bills and business management. Edith smiled kindly at her young exuberant cousin saying in Tom's behalf,

"I'm sure Tom will need a chance to settle in before he's able to travel or receive many guests."

Tom, his hands clasped behind his back, his hat brim sitting low on his brow tilted his head in Edith's direction appreciatively responding to Rose himself, "Nevertheless, I'll be happy knowing I've got family and friends already wanting to see me when I arrive, but I'm afraid Edith is right, it will probably take a while, I have Sibbie to consider, and not just any place will do."

Edith lay a reassuring hand on Tom's arm saying softly, "Tom, that's so beautiful and thoughtful of you."

Atticus added extending his hand, "If we can ever be of any assistance to you or Sibbie, just let us know."

Tom gallantry gave a deep nod as Edith hugged Rose saying, "Please write often, we all read and share your letters whenever we get them, even Mary. Have a smooth sailing and let us know you've arrived safely."

Rose now becoming sentimental hugged Edith tightly promising, "I'll write to you on the ship, there will be plenty of time on our hands. Give my love to Aunt Cora and Uncle Robert, and tell her to make Uncle Robert behave himself. And dear Mary, thank her for everything and tell her I was sorry she couldn't see us off but I understand, and to write to me the first chance she gets Atticus said Henry Talbot was inquiring after her. .And. .and the children. ." Atticus gently nudged Rose that it was time to board the train, "Give them all hugs and kisses, even little Marigold."

Atticus dipped his hat at Tom and Edith saying as he turned to board the train, "Thank you for driving us to the station. Take care both of you, and Tom we'll see you soon!" And as they stepped up onto the he train called out, "Tell Lord Grantham we hope he's feeling much better soon!"

Tom and Edith chuckled, "We will, thank you! Safe travels!"

They all waved at one another until they disappeared inside the first class car. Subconsciously Tom and Edith stood closer together, suddenly all the excitement of the departure ebbing into the sadness of reality. Neither of them in a hurry to leave, and the realization dawning on both of them the next time this scene played out, it would be Tom and Sibbie waving goodbye from the train car. Both Tom and Edith stood quietly next to one another looking into at the train car window that they saw Rose and Atticus at so that the moment they looked out they would see they were still there. The train whistle blasted it's last request for passengers, a great cloud of steam coming from the locomotive, then the sudden jerk and squeal and grind of ignition and movement as the train lurched forward to begin it's journey. Atticus and Rose looked out the window together, and Tom and Edith took an involuntary step closer to the train on the platform even as the train began to move away from them. They all waved as did all the bystanders remaining at the station. As the train made logical progress down the track the friends and family moved off and back to their lives. Edith and Tom still stood together looking along the track as the sound of the train speeding up grew fainter and fainter. Tom felt Edith was in no hurry, and they were both in a mysterious mood, and so he just stood there at her side. When they heard what would be the last audible blast from the train whistle, Edith turned to look at Tom her big brown eyes brimming with tears. His own eyes were moist although he would have denied it to anyone who would have accused him. He gently gripped Edith's elbow and motioned to the car and together they slowly walked in the winter chill back to the car. Tom opened the car door for her, not at all stiffly like a chauffeur, but warmly, intimately as family, their hands, body brushing by each other comfortably. And Tom was surprised to see a tear tracking it's way down her cheek, and another one promising to follow. He looked past her, and around, the station seemed empty and dead, the gray morning sky seemed overwhelming and dreary, the cold wasn't crisp but forlorn. Melancholy seemed like a disease he was intended to catch. In his effort to resist he shut the car door more firmly than he intended and then over compensated with big strides to get into the car himself to crank it and get the heat going. Getting in and seeing Edith reaching for her handkerchief Tom found himself feeling irritated with everything. He turned the ignition key to far causing the starter to shriek in protest, trying to warm the car up he turned the fan on before the motor heated up sending a gust of unnecessary cold air swirling at that them and Tom strangely feeling out of his element in all places, the family car muttered with sarcastic annoyance,

"Now I know why everyone chooses to say goodbye from home." He shifted gears and the car gracefully pulled away from the station, Edith sniffled and dabbed at the corner of her eyes. Tom shot her a look from under the brim of his hat, unexplainably feeling frustrated. Neither spoke as the car interior began to warm and the wheels of the car crunched along the loose graveled road a few miles outside of Downton Village. Tom suddenly found himself speaking, confused as to how the words were coming out of his mouth when he had not planned to even speak,

"I didn't know you were so close to Rose. .She always seemed to tag along after Mary."

His head jerked back as he heard his own words in the tumultuous silence of the car. Again a sniffle from Edith and with the handkerchief another dab at her eyes as a couple of bigger teardrops escaped her long lashes. Tom was bewildered, he looked out the car windows at the barren winter fields around them. He looked back at Edith and considered her a long moment, realizing maybe there was something more, something else he didn't know and changed his approach and asked though his voice was still tinged with aggravation,

"Edith, what's wrong? You are clearly upset, you're not talking, what's happened?"

She only looked out her window and cleared her throat trying to say as calmly as possible, "I'm fine, I'll be fine. It's just hard to say goodbye. I hate saying goodbye. .to people. .to the people I. .I care about."


End file.
